


Water skies

by Starwarsgirl



Series: After The Last Jedi [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwarsgirl/pseuds/Starwarsgirl
Summary: Finn and Rey have a moment under the night skies of Crait.





	Water skies

Rey jerked awake at the sound of a deep snarl. She quickly sat up and snatched her lightsaber that lay beside her bed. 

She looked around the dark room nervously, but nothing was there. The room was pitch black and the only light was the dim glow from under the door, everything seemed normal. 

Rey heard the snarl again, and glanced down to see the Fathier laying next to her bed. Her ears were perked and she was growling at the door. 

 " Kadina? What is it girl? " Rey asked as she reached out and gently touched the tips of the creatures long ears. The Fathier didn't respond to her touch, and kept her eyes glued to the entrance. 

_Someone's coming._

Both of them froze as a shadow appeared under the door. There was a soft knocking, and neither of them moved. Then, someone whispered, "Rey? You awake?" 

 Rey sighed as she recognized the voice, "Finn, it's four in the morning! I'm trying to sleep!" She said irritated as she set her saber down on the small desk beside her bed. Kadina too recognized the voice and laid back down on the floor.

 "I know, sorry. But I want to show you something." Finn said quietly.

 Rey yawned, "can't it wait til tomorrow?" 

"no, it can't." There was a pause, " please Rey, just for a few minutes? " She could hear the begging in his voice.

 "Fine, hold on." she said as she slowly slid off her bed  and headed towards the door. The new resistance base would get chilly during the nights in Crait, so Rey grabbed a grey robe to cover herself with. She could hear the footsteps of Kadina as she followed Rey's heels.

She wrapped her robe around her shoulders as she slid open the door to her room. Finn was standing there, grinning hesitantly. 

 "Please don't be mad ." He spoke quietly, trying not to wake up anyone else.

Kadina snorted, sending spray all over his face. Finn wiped it off with his sleeve and pushed her big head away, "It'll be worth it." he said to Rey as he started to walk down the long hallway. 

 Rey shook her head, "I'm not angry, just confused why we're walking around here in the middle of the night..." She glanced around as he led them into an elevator. It was fairly small, but the Fathier and both humans managed to fit. 

 "Where are we going?" Rey asked as the door closed .

 He smiled over his shoulder, "You'll see." He said as he pressed the button for level one. As they descended down the building, Rey noticed that Kadina was pawing at the ground nervously.

 "Hey," Rey said as she reached up and pet the Fathier's side, "it's ok girl, don't be afraid." Kadina looked down and put her head in the girl's arms. 

 Finn glanced back, "what's wrong with her?" He asked as he eyed the nervous creature behind him. 

 "She just doesn't like elevators." Rey said as she stroked the Fathier's head soothingly, " but she'll be alright, we're almost to the bottom."

They waited for a few more moments, and the elevator suddenly stopped. The doors slowly opened, and Rey saw that they were now in the main command office. Rey marveled at how empty the room was, except for a general was keeping watch as the resistance slept. He turned from the screen he had been watching and faced Finn and Rey.

 "What are you two doing?" He asked, as though they were in trouble. "It's late, why aren't you asleep?" He put his hand around the stun gun on his side.

 Rey froze, but Finn stepped forward. "Hi commander Sanders, I'm sorry to disturb you. We're just going outside to take a look at the sky."  he said, hands in the air defensively. 

The general let go of the stunner and smiled, "oh yes, it's quite beautiful tonight." He motioned to a door across the room, "you guys have a good time, just don't freeze." 

 Finn and Rey nodded and headed towards the exit. As they went through the doorway, they entered the large cave where the resistance kept the xwings. Even the Falcon was parked in the corner. 

 "The sky?" Rey asked Finn as they were out of earshot. He nodded silently as they neared the door which led outside. Kadina burst through the doorway first, excited to run through some open space.

Rey smirked as they walked up to it. "Finn, I've seen the sky millions of times." She said as he led her out the doorway. " All night skies look al--"

She was silenced by what we saw. 

The normal dark sky was illuminated by waves of colorful light. Rey gasped as she looked up at the beautiful streaks of blue and purple. The colors reflected off the white ground, making their surroundings look like water. 

 "What is this?!" She breathed, eyes still glued to the scene above them.

 Finn chuckled at her side, "I don't know, the stormtroopers back at the first order just call it water skies." He said, looking over at his friend. Enjoying how the blue and purple waves rolled across her pale face. "It was a name they made up, no one knows what it's really called. "

 "It's incredible!" Rey spoke softly .

 "I thought you'd like it," Finn said, staring up into the sky. "It's breathtaking, isn't it." 

 Rey nodded, still speechless. Her mouth hung open as she watched a swirling green mix in with the purple and blue. "It's the most beautiful thing i've ever seen! Don't you agree?"

 Finn kept his eyes to the sky, "no." He said simply . 

 "What?!" Rey asked bewildered as she faced him, "what could be more beautiful that this?!"

"You..." He said quietly. She looked at him with a quizzical expression , and he realized that he spoke out loud. His eyes got big and he looked away embarrassed, refusing to meet her eyes. 

 There was a silence between them, the only noise was the sound of Kadina's paws as she galloped across the salty ground. Rey faced upward into the colorful sky, closing her eyes and breathing in the beautiful scenery.

 "That was really pathetic, wasn't it?" She heard Finn sigh beside her. She opened her eyes and faced her embarrassed friend. The colorful lights that shown across his face covered his blush.

 "No," she said softly, feeling her emotions take over, "actually that...that was really sweet Finn." 

He looked into her eyes, " oh....good." He spoke  quickly and looked away. 

Rey grinned at her friend's embarrassment, "no one's ever told me that before." She said as she looked down at her hands. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Finn snap his head around to look at her. 

 "What?!" He asked surprisingly , "how?!" 

 Rey scoffed, " whatever, I'm not that attractive. Plus I didn't have many friends on Jakku." She said grinning, " And you're just saying this because you're my friend. "

Finn stared at her with a upset frown, "No Rey! I mean it! You are the strongest, most beautiful woman I've ever met! I can't believe you don't think the same." He paused, think of more things to say.

Rey shook her head, frowning slightly. 

 Finn looked around, trying to figure out how to prove his point. Then he got a determined look on his face, He put his hands on Rey's shoulders and turned her to meet his eyes, "I guess I'll have to prove it." 

 He leaned forward and gently kissed her. The lights exploded even brighter as Rey felt his lips press against hers. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her arms were straight at her sides, and she didn't know what to do. 

Then as though it came naturally, she leaned into his warm touch. Her hands were no longer stiff, and were now placed on his shoulders, pulling him in closer. She felt his arms wrap around her body, keeping her even warmer than her robe could have. She closed her eyes, taking in this wonderful moment.

After a while they parted, unwrapping their arms and sitting side by side once again. They both refused to meet each other's eyes. Rey was sure that she was blushing extremely . So she stared down at the bluish purplish ground, watching as wave after wave reflected on it. 

Finn stood up and stretched, "well, I'm going back to bed." Her spoke quickly as he walked away. "Have a good night Rey." 

 Rey smiled, " bye Finn, see you tomorrow. "

She looked up into the starry sky, the colors were starting to fade away and she could see the tiny rays of sunlight that shown over the horizon. 

 "Kadina?" She yawned as she looked around, " where are you? " 

Rey heard a short, and turned to see that the Fathier  had been laying down a few feet behind her. 

Kadina had a slight amused expression on her face as she watched her friend stand up and brush herself off. 

 " What? " Rey asked as she saw the Fathier staring at her. 

Kadina nickered, almost as if she were laughing. 

 "Cmon," Rey rolled her eyes, " let's go back to bed. "

They walked side by side as they entered the building, Rey glanced one last look at the sky behind her and smiled. 

_I'm glad Finn woke me up._

 


End file.
